


HoDT - Criminal

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Dooku complains about Qui-Gon to Jocasta Nu.
Relationships: Dooku/Jocasta Nu
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	HoDT - Criminal

**116**

**Criminal**

"It is outrageous," exclaimed an irate Master Dooku as he paced back and forth in Madame Nu's apartment. It was early in the morning of what should have been a good day but was quickly spiraling into another one of those days. "Completely and utterly criminal!"

"What is?" the historian stifled a yawn which Dooku either ignored or hadn't noticed. She was debating the first since he had come knocking on her door at an hour too early even for her to get up.

"My new Padawan!" He said it in such a way that he had expected her to know exactly what he had been talking about. However her inquisitive look had him elaborating a little more on his problem. "He is uncivilized, Jo! He... he comes back to our apartment covered in dirt--sometimes stuff I don't even want to guess--and brings home these... /things/ and expects me to accept it all!"

"Well you did say he was remarkably strong in the Living Force, Yan," Jocasta tried to say helpfully.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting him to behave like a uncouth barbarian from some backwater world no one has ever heard of!" Dooku threw up his hands in frustration before collapsing on the couch beside his friend. "What am I going to do?"

"Let him be and teach him hygiene?" she suggested with an amused smile. Jocasta looked away before he could notice her mirth.

"Jo," he said seriously. "He doesn't like tea."

"Oh now /that/ is most certainly criminal of him." She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her and after a moment, Dooku began to smile a little.

"Yes, it is."


End file.
